Dear Diary
by Nicktastic Productions
Summary: ... Hey. It's me, Tori... So... I guess ya found my diary. Heh... Don't freak out about what you find there, please... But, I should really say something else than that, huh? Something you'd expect of me? Well... Have fun. I guess.
1. Entry nr 1

[Age 8]

13th June

Dear Diary,

Hi! So, this is my first time writing a diary and I don't really know what to do... Oh, well. Mama said it would be good for me to start one if I don't feel like talking to her or Papa. Oh, right. Why would I feel like not talking to them, you must be wondering...

I... I have powers, Diary. Real. Powers! Crazy, I know. But you gotta believe me! So you're probably curious about how they work. Basically, I can control dark stuff. Shadows and all those creepy things. I can even, uh, kinda hide in the dark? Not like, some sort of ninja, no way- I can actually turn into a shadow! I do get burned by light while in that form though. Not cool.

Anyway, 'cause of these powers... I'm different than everyone! People call me a "freak" because of my pale skin and my eyes- Mama figured those... "Atributes" were affected by my powers. And, when everyone found out about them, they started picking on me! Mostly boys though. All the girls usually avoid me because I'm kinda creepy to them. The boys... They call me names. They sometimes light flashlights right in my face!

I hate it! I never asked to be born with powers! I once asked Mama and Papa where they came from, but Mama acted slightly... Off... Papa too, and they just told me that I'm too young and to go to my room.

I wonder what was that about? But I guess I'll have to wait and see...

Oh, I gotta go now, Mama's calling for dinner! I'll talk-write here later!

Victoria


	2. Entry nr 176

[Age 10]

24th April

Dear Diary,

Wow, I have a lot of entries already... Anyways... Today was a very... Eventful day.

Why? Because I met someone! His name is Lloyd Garmadon, the son of LORD Garmadon! Crazy, right?

So he came to our house because... I think he said that they kicked him out of Darkley's? The bad kids' school, from what Mom told me.

Mom was also kind of upset because she doesn't like the idea of boarding schools. Overall, she dislikes the idea of parents leaving their children on their own when they're obviously not ready to be left alone- she thinks it's cruel.

Well, back to Lloyd... We built a REALLY awesome tower! It was taller than the both of us! But it unfortunately collapsed just when we were getting to the harder part of building it.

Lloyd also said something about taking over the world after he leaves without being able to find his parents.

I thought he was joking, really, he's a kid like me, after all- we would be barely able to do anything on our own. But... He still kept on going about it, how he could do anything despite being a kid... So I think I started believing him. I even asked him if I could be his queen when he succeeds in taking over the world- he said yes!

Yeah... I'm gonna really miss Lloyd after this week is over...

After he leaves though...

I think... I may listen to some of his advice and... Start acting.

GOTTA GO- Lloyd is trying to peak over my shoulder-

Bye!

Tori


	3. Entry nr 181

**Before the actual chapter...**

 **Review replies! OwO**

 **Steampunk Wilson: Tori is not Shade's daughter, or his genderbent version. She's just my little insane bean. She actually starred in FirstFandomFangirl's stories. She first appeared in The Return of The Overlord and proceeded to have various appearances in the rest of the series... And her one-shots too OwO Also, you'll have to wait and see whose daughter she really is XD And thanks! I try OwO**

 **Ms. Cipher16: O hai, I'm glad you remember her- AND OOOOH so you're Nicole's owner XD And yeah, I get that a lot, most readers of FFF's stories hate Tori XD But that's what I told FFF to do with her, basically (more like told her that she could go crazy with Tori and she literally did). And I'm glad you like it so far OwO**

 **Now onto the chapter-**

[Age 10]

1st May

Dear Diary,

Sadly, today is the day that Lloyd leaves us... This sucks! We were having so much fun together! I even told him plenty of times that he could stay longer but noOoOoO-

He just kept on going about his parents, mostly his dad, and how he wouldn't be able to take over the world if he stayed with me...

Psht... It's not like... I could help him or anything... Honestly- from what I've learned, he has no powers! I did say that I believed him about being able to do anything despite being a kid... But how in the world does he imagine himself trying to take over the world with NO POWERS?! He could get seriously hurt on his own! So, if he stayed, we could come up with a plan together!

He'd be the brains, I'd be the "muscle" power! I could beat ANYONE up for him!

Huh.

I ACTUALLY DIDN'T USE THAT ARGUMENT!

BE RIGHT BACK-

...

He said no.

He said that he'd find me when he finds his dad... And then I could maybe be his muscle power...

I highly doubt that... He'll be too occupied... Or maybe...

OR MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I'M A GIRL THAT HE DIDN'T WANT ME TO HELP HIM ON MY OWN!

Grgh... Well... I guess I'll have to show him... Maybe then he'd want me!

I'll... I'll prove to him that I can fight-

I'll beat up every bully-

I'LL TAKE OVER THE ENTIRE VILLAGE ONE DAY

THEN HE'LL SEE

HE'LL WANT MY HELP

THEN WE CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD TOGETHER

I- I COULD BE HIS QUEEN

YES.

Yes...

That's what I'll do...

In order to gain Lloyd's full trust in my abilities...

I'll gain the control... In my entire village

But first...

I have to take care of the ones, who have bullied me...

Lloyd will be so impressed!

Gotta go, I have some butts to kick!

Tori


	4. Entry nr I stopped counting

[Age 10]

15th September

...

Hi.

Sooo... The bullies are no more...

Now what do I do? And most importantly- is this enough to make Lloyd want me?

... I don't think so.

I need to go bigger. I need... To do more. I need to go for my original plan... I'm going to take over the village.

The current mayor is hated anyways... That's what my parents told me.

Also, on the topic of my... Parents... I kind of... Heard something yesterday...

Okay, I eavesdropped on my parents- for a good reason though! And the reason was... Because I heard my name.

I've only managed to find out one thing- my dad is not... My real dad. I almost found out how and why but... The floor creaked.

And, uh... They got mad...

...

I'm tired of this.

I hate it that they lie to me.

They think I don't know... But I know that they are. They're TERRIBLE liars...

...

I think I heard my name again...

I'll... Be right back...

[Later]

I SHOULDN'T HAVE EAVESDROPPED

I SHOU LDN'T HAVE EAVESDROPPE D

I SHO ULDN'T HAVE EAVESDR OPPED

I SHOULD N'T HAV E EA VESDROPPED

I S HOULDN'T HA VE EAVESDROPPED

I S HOULD N'T H AVE EAVES DROPPED

I SHOU LDN'T HA VE EAVE SDROPPED

[The rest of the page is filled with those words, the letters only getting messier]


	5. An Entry

[Age 13]

Time doesn't matter

WELP

LOOKS LIKE I SCREWED UP

...

I seriously screwed up

BUT IT WAS FUN WHILE IT LASTED!

I unfortunately got chased out of my village after... Uh... Two years of the people having better lives?

I don't know why they wanted me out!

I mean, I judged all the bullies! No matter the age or gender!

In fact, I was so busy giving justice... THAT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE HERE FOR THAT ENTIRE TIME!

That's dedication- if I say so myself...

I DO SAY SO MYSELF!

Yeah.

Aaanyways... I'm in a... City now... I think?

And, uh... I think I just took over an illegal organization?

I honestly don't know how that happened!

I just saw a dude that looked kind of like my Fake Dad and... Blacked out.

WHEN I WOKE UP...

He was, uh...

OBLITERATED!

So now... I think I'll do what I have to do, in order to survive around here...

Which is ironic... Because I used to be a kind ruler of a village... And now?

IMMA SELL MAGIC STUFF!

I think.

That's what my new underlings told me so far...

Oh, gotta go.

I think... We have a Magic Tea Store to rob?

TOODLES!

Tori


	6. Another Entry

[Age... 13?]

Time doesn't matter.

Well, uh... We managed to rob the store...

But I think something went wrong... The guys told me I look... Older now.

Because some tea spilled on me or something... I don't know...

...

I haven't checked how I looked in the mirror yet... And I'm not sure if I want to...

Though... If what they're saying is true... Then that means my childhood is... Gone.

...

Whatever, it's been gone for a long time anyways...

[Later]

I... Have slightly longer hair... And... Purple ends...

Still pale as a wall before painting though!

And... I think my eye colour intensified a little? And I think my powers got stronger as well...

...

Maybe this isn't so bad after all?

[The rest of the page has been ripped]


	7. Yet Another Entry

[Age... 14?]

Time? I don't care!

OH MY LORD I FINALLY FOUND THIS!

I have no idea why they didn't let me at least bring my diary into Cryptarium...

I mean, it's not that dangerous?

Wait maybe it is.

LEMME CHECK!

[Later]

Ways to kill someone with a book/notebook/diary:

1\. If it's thick and heavy enough, get them by a wall and bash their head against it with the book.

2\. If the paper is hard enough, get a few pages and aim properly- a throat wound guaranteed.

And... That's about it?

Oh, also.

I saw...

...

Him.

I saw Lloyd.

He was on the TV... He's a hero now... And I think he got aged up a little?

Because there's no way he got from cute to hot in such a short time... Right?

Well, doesn't matter...

The fact that he's playing the hero now... Made me feel... Weird...

I mean... Weren't we supposed to rule the world together?

Wasn't I supposed to be His Queen?

Or maybe he's just putting up an act!

...

Or he's not...

Which makes everything what I've done...

Pointless?...

NAH!

IT'S NOT!

EVEN IF HE'S REALLY TRYING TO BE A HERO...

I'M SURE HE'LL JOIN ME WHEN HE SEES WHAT I'VE DONE FOR HIM!

HE'LL B E

M I N E

M I N E

[The rest of the page is filled with that word. The edges of a few pages of the diary are soaked in blood]


	8. Tape nr 1

X̵̧̢̛̮̭̻͖͈̬̼̖͑̏x̵̼̟̜̅͑͊̕̚X̷̩̾̀̐͛͆x̸̨̡̫̹̠̰͕̝̞̼̠̣͊͂́̊͊̈́X̶̛̪͉̯̹͙̂͐̀̏͜

̵̧̢͎͈̬̦̭͍͈̮̠̘̞̳̑͊̓̈́͒̽͘͜͠D̶̡̨̮͎̮̥̻͎̘̩̻̖̟͆̈́̊͒͑̈́̓̎̉̇̆̓͆͘͜͜a̸̦͈̼̥̳̔́̊̈́̈̈́́̿̚͠T̵̢̨̛̥̱̪̫̭̭̜̩̀̇̒̽̚̚ͅě̷̛̼̳̟̪̻̆́͂̑̑͌̉͑̀̊͂͘͠ ̸̧̢͓̱͇͔̮͕̣̣͎̘̲͓̳̈́͌̊Ų̷̫̦̪͊̍̅͒̆̈́̓̏͘͜͝n̴̢̥̯̱̟͓̻̪̍̋̐K̸̨̲̯͓̰̅̑̌̇̍̎ń̵̙̘̞̤̤̳͙͚̞̮͓̬́̑̈́̽̑̋́̈͌͒́̈̑̆ͅo̸͇̘͘w̸͖̱̘͙͉̜̱͖̤̩̠̐͑̋̃͐̃́͛́̊̓̿̓N̵̬̭̩̳̦̝̣͖͌̓̈́

̴̨̫͚̖̮̻̫̲̪̝̎̒̉̽̅͋̽̔͂̐̎͘ͅX̴̧̨̛̪̫̫̻̩̠̥̆͂̐̈̿́̄̋͘͘͜͠͝x̷͉̩̽̍X̵̹͍͍̪̯̼͇̂͋x̵̧̗͈̤̟͍̘̠̤͔͇͔̪͖͊̿ͅX̴͙̣͖͇̙̝̤̣̳̹͙̩̘̝͑̽̊̑̈́̚

The camera zooms in and out a couple of times, trying to focus on the pale face of a focused teenage girl. She seems to be the one causing the camera to zoom in and out so much. When the camera is finally in focus, she stands in front of it with a wide smile on her face.

"Phew! Good thing one of the guys had a camera on him!" she chuckled, flipping her long hair over her shoulder, but she quickly caught a strand, examining it. The purple at the end was almost gone because of how much her hair has grown. "Ugh, Kryptarium really did suck when it came to room service... I couldn't even dye or cut my hair there! I should file a complaint, don't you think?!" Tori turned around, revealing a tied up man behind her, who looked terrified as all hell.

"Y-yes... I-I agree..." the bound man stuttered out in fear.

"Good!" she practically skipped over to him, which made him shrink even more under her seemingly cheerful gaze. "See, Mason here-"

"I'm n-not Mason-"

'Mason' was interrupted by a harsh slap to his face. Tori was still beaming from ear to ear though.

"As I was saying! Mason right here is a little bitch!" she giggled, pulling on his cheek playfully. "He ratted me out to the authorities and got half of my gang, including myself, captured! Which lead to this monstrosity of my hair and- To me losing my original diary!"

She scoffed, walking off-screen. Some strange metallic clangs could be heard from the direction she went in.

"Seriously, do you know how hard it was to glue additional pages into it?! And now it's gone!" Tori hollered loudly, off-screen, a knife flying from the camera's direction and lodging itself in the wall right next to 'Mason's' head, who shrieked in terror. "But the wonders of technology! I'll just record my thoughts and be more modern! This is great!" she laughed, once again, cheerful.

The girl walked on-screen again, holding a belt with a huge array of knives in it. 'Mason' didn't seem too happy about that.

"P-please, no!" the man yelled in fear.

His yell turned into a shriek of pain as a knife lodged itself in his knee, Tori having carelessly thrown it at it. She giggled to herself and turned back to the camera, not even minding the blood that was starting to get on the floor.

"So, it's time for little Mason to pay for what he'd done!~" she said in a sing song voice and turned away, starting to approach the bound man, whose cries seemed to get louder with each of her footsteps.

She raised a knife, slowly, chuckling, her expression not visible to the camera.

"Just don't get my clothes too dirty, okay?"


	9. Tape nr 2

The camera only zoomed in and out twice, almost immediately focusing on the beaming face of Tori. Her hair was visibly shorter and her purple ends were definitely more visible now.

"So, hi modern diary!" she chuckled, waving. "Mason was fun to play around for a few hours, but..." she frowned, only for a wider grin to replace it in less than a second.

"He got my clothes a bit too dirty. Oh! That's why I'm wearing this!" the girl stood up from whatever she was sitting on and spun around for the camera. She was wearing a purple jacket over a lighter sweater and a pair of plain jeans. "Looks pretty neat, huh? I think I'll just get a few sets of this look and wear this all the time, actually..." she held her chin in thought as she sat back down abruptly.

Her thinking was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and a male voice getting caught by the camera's mic.

"Boss, we've got something-"

"Timmy, how many times have I told you to knock before coming in?!" Tori whirled around angrily. "Also isn't it like, 4 AM or whatever? I think I gave everyone a schedule for their days and none had being up at 4 AM in them..."

"Um, sorry... And it's 6 AM, actually..." the male voice cleared their throat. "I just wanted to inform you that our hackers have some new info about the good stuff... And it's not going to be easy for a normal human to get it..."

Tori's angry scowl turned into a grin.

"You need to stay in shadows, huh?" the girl slowly stood up, reaching for the camera.

"Yes, m'am..."

Tori chuckled, looking over at the camera.

"Give me max. 4 hours and I'll get the stuff myself." she winked before the recording was turned off.


	10. Tape nr 13

The camera immediately focused on a really bored looking Tori, sitting in a dark room with a single light bulb illuminating it. She yawned in boredom as she looked into the distance, some illegible voices getting barely picked up by the device's microphone.

"I can't believe I used to like meetings like this at first..." she muttered to herself, glancing into the lens for a split second.

She knew it probably wasn't a good idea to record her own gang's business meetings... But it wasn't like anybody would get the camera, ever.

 _Yeah..._

The girl livened up a little when an interesting topic was brought up, though.

"Oh, oh! We should use the new stuff that I got with the Assault Team during the last outing!"

That seemed to cause more chatter, who mostly agreed with her. Tori just beamed, glancing at the camera a few times.

And then it got boring again, apparently, as the girl set the camera on her knees and propped herself up on her left arm, only her chin and a piece of her arm being visible.

It continued for a few minutes before Tori just switched the camera off.

It switched back on in a pitch black room, a small LED light lighting it up. Tori's upper half was only visible. She was frowning slightly.

"I don't even need the LED, what the heck..." she muttered before putting a grin on her face. "So! One of my guys told me that they found some sort of girl that is apparently looking for teammates for her boss!" she chuckled, setting the camera on, probably, her desk.

"I think the Boss'es name is the Overlord or whatever... I dunno, sounds familiar..." she blinked, going quiet for a bit, before perking up in realisation. "Oh! I was in prison when he attacked and... Lloyd defeated him..." her face fell, an unreadable expression on her face.

She leaned her chin on top of her folded palms that were on the desk.

"... He probably wants revenge..." she muttered, her eyes eerily glowing in contrast to the darkness of the room. "I don't think I can let that happen... But if I joined I'd have to disband the gang... But they could rat me out like Mason..." she grumbled.

And then her expression turned into a psychotic grin, her eyes literally glowing.

"I have a better idea, actually..." she chuckled darkly, melting into the shadows of the room.

The camera kept on rolling.

It picked up the sounds of some screams, harsh clangs and gunshots over the few hours.

It stopped rolling due to battery loss just as a laughing figure stumbled into the room.


End file.
